BLOOD BONDING Chapter II sd End UPDATE!
by N CHiRAL
Summary: The GazettE HOROR fanfict! Enjoy
1. Chapter II

**-BLOOD BONDING II-**

Cast: the GazettE

Author: NancyDiBondone-NancyTakanori

genre: *masiih saya usahakan untuk* Horor

**-BB-**

Badai besar dan hujan lebat, melanda daerah VimpyVille siang ini. Membuat suasana masih seperti pukul 4 pagi. Sambaran-sambaran petir menghantam pepohonan disisi jalan. Angin menerbangkan segala yang menghalangi lajunya, mulai detik ini… Ruki akan mengalami kejadian yang tak pernah dia bayangan kan sebelumnya.

diSebuah ruangan gelap dengan berbagai benda yang berserakan di lantai, Ruki tertidur nyenyak... ia memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan,  
>seseorang dengan wajah berlumuran darah mendekatinya, darahnya berwarna biru atau hitam? Dia tidak bisa memastikannya, karna saat ini, dirinya lah yang mengalirkan darah dari hidung, mata, mulutnya… tercium begitu amis dan busuk… tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong oleh sesuatu , membuat ia melihat kebelakang dan…<p>

"AAAARRGGGHHHHH….!" Ruki terbangun, bersamaan dengan halilintar besar yang menghantam jendela kamarnya, suara retakan kaca jendela Ruki mengiringi suara nafasnya yang ter engal, dia melihat kesekitar sambil terus mengatur nafasnya.  
>Pandangannya berhenti di satu arah yaitu sebuah pintu yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya. Karna terlalu gelap, ia menyipitkan mata untuk memfokuskan pandangannya kesesuatu yang berada di depan pintu itu.<p>

"apa itu…" pandangannya berfokus ke sesuatu itu, tiba-tiba halilintar besar kembali menyambar kamarnya,  
>selama sepersekian detik kamarnya menjadi terang, dia melihat sesuatu itu adalah seseorang yang sedang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, dengan cepat dan rasa panik, Ruki menarik kalung salibnya dan menyodorkannya kepada orang itu.<p>

"ja.. jangan me…" orang itu mengulurkan tangannya ke salib Ruki, Ruki yang sudah benar-benar takut dan lelah tidak dapat berpikir lebih jauh lagi… dia melemparkan salibnya kearah seseorang itu lalu mundur dengan cepat kesisi lain tempat tidurnya.

"tuan…" Suara yang familiar didengar Ruki, perlahan dirinya mulai tenang.. dia tidak menjawab panggilan itu, dia harus memastikan kalau suara itu benar-benar berasal dari orang yang dia pikirkan.

"tuan… Ruki-san…" walaupun suara itu meyakinkan, Ruki masih tidak berani untuk menjawab atau bergerak mendekat.

"ini aku…"

"A- Aoi?"

"iya… aku, Aoi"

"benar?"

"mendekatlah… tuan" Ruki masih tidak bergerak, dia hanya memandangi bayangan hitam yang berada di depannya

"tempat ini mengerikan, aku akan menyelamatkan mu… pergi dari sini" sungguh kalimat yang dia ingin dengar diseluruh dunia, pergi dari semua hal yang mengerikan ini

Dengan bersemangat dan senyuman kecil Ruki menyambut tangan itu… sampai, Halilintar menyambar dan memecahkan kaca jendelanya. Kamarnya menjadi terang sampai beberapa saat ia melihat wajah orang yang tangannya ia genggam.  
>Wajah itu bahkan bukanlah benar-benar sebuah wajah, sebuah sosok yang Ruki tau selalu berada didalam mimipi buruknya.<br>Seketika tubuhnya lemas.. tangannya pun melepaskan genggamannya dari cakar itu, Ruki terbaring lemas dengan mata yang terbuka, memandang keatas dengan tatapan pasrah.

Wajah itu muncul tepat di atasnya. Darah yang berada di wajah mengerikan itu menetes ke pipi dan bibir Ruki yang perlahan mengalir kedalam mulutnya,  
>sosok mengerikan itu menggerakkan mulutnya dan mengeluarkan lidah berwarna ungu. Tanpa basa basi lidah itu menyusup kedalam mulut Ruki dan Menjilat darahnya kembali,<p>

Ruki yang kaget, refleks tangannya siap untuk mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. Tapi dia terlalu takut, bukan hanya karna tubuh itu jauh lebih besar darinya, sepasang mata diwajah itu pun menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Ruki tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.. dia hanya dapat meremas seprai kasurnya sambil meronta-ronta.

**-BB-**

Semakin lama, 'jilatan' makhluk itu terasa semakin ganas di mulut Ruki. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak kuat dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat, Ruki memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan mendorong makhluk itu. Tetapi…

Ruki tidak percaya dengan apa yg ia lihat, sosok menakutkan yang selalu hadir dimimpi buruknya, seseorang dengan wajah penuh darah dan mengerikan, berubah menjadi seorang yang cantik dengan mata berwarna keemasan yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

'Uru…' batinnya belum selesai berbicara, tapi Ruki sudah melihat hal lain. Aoi muncul dari sisi belakang Uruha dengan menggenggam Katana perak yang siap diarahkan ke punggung Uruha  
>Ruki masih terlalu bingung untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi kabur, dan sekitarnya menjadi merah. Dia merasakan lidah uruha keluar dari mulutnya perlahan tapi malah muncul sesuatu yang lain, Amis…<p>

Ruki mengedipkan matanya beberapakali untuk memperjelas pandangan, Namun yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah pemandangan mengerikan. Punggung Uruha tertancap Katana dari perak, ia memuntahkan begitu bayak darah beberapa menetes kemulut Ruki dan yang lain kedadanya.

'Aoi sudah tidak berada dibelakangnya… apa dia pergi? Kenapa dia tidak menyelamatkan ku dari makhluk ini? Apa… '

"KAU…" Uruha tiba-tiba berbicara dengan suara parau, menghentikan lamunan Ruki

"KAU… BENAR-BENAR VAMPIR HUNTER YANG MENYEBALKAN, KAU BOSAN HIDUP HAH!" Uruha mencoba meraih Katana perak Aoi yang berada di punggungnya, suara patahan tulang terdengar agak keras beberapa kali.

"kau… MONSTER!" Aoi tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Ruki lengkap dengan semua senjata perak nya.

"AKU VAMPIR, BUKAN MONSTER…" Uruha mencabut Katana Aoi dan langsung mengibaskan nya kedepan wajah Ruki, kibasan pedang yang tercabut memberikan cipratan darah di dinding dan atap kamar itu. Uruha berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya…

"DUA HARI LAGI… AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU" bersama dengan hembusan angin, Uruha pergi dengan senyuman khasnya yang mengandung banyak arti.

"du.. dua hari lagi, apa yang.. akan terjadi?" walaupun tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya, Ruki terpaksa harus bertanya

"aku tidak tau… tapi dua hari lagi adalah bulan purnama, dia pasti merencankan sesuatu."

**-BB-**

CHAP 2

END

wanna coment or suggest something?  
>Dont be Silent! <strong>lets Review~ :D<strong>


	2. Chapter III A

**-BLOOD BONDING III A-**

Cast: the GazettE and Other

Author: NancyDiBondone-NancyTakanori

genre: *harusnya siih...* Horor

**-BB-**

"ini sudah lebih dari dua hari, Uruha tidak menjemputnya. Kesempatan yang bagus!" laki-laki dengan setelan warna hitam itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke ruangan Ruki sambil membawa map tebal

**"BRRUUGH..!"**

"hei.. kenapa terburu-buru?" Tora membantu Aoi membereskan file yang tercecer karna tabrakan mereka.

"mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi

"tuan Ruki, aku akan keruangannya…" Aoi masih sibuk mengurutkan datanya.

"ohh.. ada masalah?"

"hati-hati.. sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak mood, berdoalah sebelum masuk ke ruangan nya, hahahaha…" Saga menyalip pembicaraan mereka dan berlalu begitu saja

"hei.. tunggu! Apa maksud mu? Ada apa dengan tuan Ruki?" Aoi mengejar Saga yang sedang tertawa-tawa sendiri

"mana ku tahu…"

"heeiii.. kau kan dekat dengan ruangannya! Tidak mungkin kau 'tidak tahu' !"

"apa masalahmu? Aku benar-benar tidak tau, aku hanya mendengar beberapa barang terbanting dan suara teriakan tuan Ruki.. itu saja!"

"te.. teriakan?"

"itu yang ku dengar…"

"gawat!" Aoi berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruangan Ruki, meninggalkan Tora dan Saga

"geeh.. menyebalkan sekali dia, ya kan Tora?"

"satu-satunya disini yang menyebalkan hanya kau…" Tora pergi dengan acuh, tanpa menghiraukan Saga yang mematung di tempat.

"g.. gawat! Apakah Uruha akan menjemputnya sekarang? ARRGHHH SIAL !" Aoi berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ruangan itu, sesampainya ia disana…

"Ruki-sa…n" Ruangan itu berantakan, jauh melebihi makna 'kapal pecah' langkah pertama Aoi disertai suara retakkan sepotong kaca dikakinya.. entah dari jendela atau lemari yang mana. Karna kaca di ruangan itu telah menjadi kepingan yang melapisi lantai.

"apaa.. ini… tu.. tuan, tuan Ru.. Ruki" Aoi berjalan perlahan menuju meja kerja Ruki, satu meter dari meja kerjanya dikelilingi cipratan darah segar. Sumbernya terlihat dari kursi Ruki yang menghadap kebelakang.. tetes demi tetes terdengar samar-samar ditelinga Aoi, refleks ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat nya untuk berjaga-jaga. Aoi mulai mengitari meja itu… dengan cepat ia memutar kursi Ruki . tapi…

"TIDAK ADA…" bangku itu kosong, hanya meninggalkan bercak-bercak darah yang telah mengering

"RRRGHH… AOI-SAN !" dengan cepat Aoi berbalik ia mendapati tuannya telah berwujud vampire, dengan taring dan luka-luka berdarah karna kulit yang robek diwajahnya. Persis seperti Uruha dalam wujud vampirnya walaupun ia lebih menakutkan.

Ruki menyerang Aoi dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga ke dinding, Aoi tak berkutik.. tuan yang seharusnya ia jaga, sekarang malah berbalik menyerangnya dengan wujud makhluk yang paling ia benci. Ruki mengerang di depan wajah Aoi dan mencakari lehernya

"AARGHH… " Aoi memberanikan diri untuk menarik pisau lipatnya ke leher Ruki. belum sempat ia benar-benar menggunakan senjatanya, Ruki berhenti menyerang dan perlahan-lahan menjilati darah Aoi

"TU.. TUAN!" mata kemerahan Ruki meneteskan air mata, dia menangis walaupun tetap menjilati darah dan luka Aoi

"tuan…" Aoi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ruki, Ruki mulai terisak dan terjatuh lemas kelantai.. tubuhnya perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi sosok manusia.

"tuan… apa yang terjadi?" Aoi merapikan rambut Ruki agar wajahnya dapat terlihat

"DARAH… DARAH VAMPIR ITU… DARAH VAMPIR SIALAN ITU BERADA DI DALAM TUBUHKU! DARAH KOTORNYA MENGALIR DIDALAM KU! DARAH ITU MENGENDALIKAN KU! AKU SELALU BERMIMPI BURUK ! MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL ANEH! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH VAMPIR ITU DENGAN TANGAN KU SENDIRI !" Ruki berteriak keras, dan kembali terisak

"AKU… AKU… MULAI MENYUKAI DARAH, TER.. TERUTAMA DARAHKU SENDIRI, RASANYA MA.. MANIS" Ruki menjilati pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah, dengan penuh nafsu

"TUAN! JANGAAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! KAU AKAN MATI !" Aoi berusaha menarik tangan Ruki,Ruki tetap bersikeras mengigiti tangannya.

"TUAN !" Aoi menariknya lebih kencang, dan berhasil.. tetapi gigitan Ruki merobek dagingnya sendiri saat ditarik, darah mengalir lebih deras dari luka itu... Aoi merobek kemejanya dan langsung memperban luka itu.

"kau.. kau tau sesuatu kan! Kau vampire hunter! Kau pasti tau sesuatu!" Aoi tidak menjawab apapun

"JAWAB !" Ruki berteriak semakin keras, Aoi terdiam. ia masih memperban luka Ruki

"selesai…" Aoi melepaskan tangan Ruki dengan perban yang cukup rapih.

Ruki merasa sangat kesal dan jengkel pada vampire hunter itu, lalu memukul wajah Aoi dengan sekuat tenaga. Sampai-sampai ia jatuh tersurkur kelantai dan wajahnya tertusuk beberapa pecahan kaca.

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SETELAH AKU MEMBUNUH VAMPIRE SIALAN ITU!" Ruki langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, namun Aoi menggenggam kaki Ruki dengan kuat, membuat tubuhnya yang kecil terjatuh dengan keras

"Apa? LEPASKAN !" Ruki masih bersikeras untuk melepaskan tangan Aoi, tapi itu terlalu kuat

"Uruha…" Aoi mulai berbicara dengan nada parau, mendengar nama itu Ruki berhenti memberontak

"Uruha itu… dia adalah vampire darah murni"

"la.. lalu?"

"siapapun yang darahnya ia hisap, akan mati…" Ruki terdiam, Aoi juga terdiam untuk beberapa saat

"tapi… ceritanya akan berbeda kalau orang yang dihisapnya tetap hidup"

"a.. apa maksud mu? Dia ti.. tidak pernah mengigitku atau.. menghisap darah ku"

"dia pernah melakukannya…"

"ti.. tidak! Dia tidak pernah! Jangan bercanda!" Ruki kembali memberontak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"dia pernah, Uruha telah menghisap darah suci mu,, hari itu… kau memberikannya untuk menyelamatkan ku…" Aoi mempertegas

"a.. apa…" tubuh Ruki mulai bergetar hebat

"la.. lalu, apa yang akan terjadi padaku?" Ruki menelan ludah, ia mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Aoi

"orang yang digigit vampire darah murni akan langsung mati karna akan kehabisan darah, tapi… bila vampire itu sengaja untuk tidak membunuhnya, maka orang itu akan…"

"apa? Apa yang akan…. ."

"berubah menjadi makhluk penghisap darah itu sendiri… kau akan kehilangan akal sehatmu dan wujud manusia mu, karna itu… vampire hunter dibutuhkan"

Tangisan Ruki pecah saat itu juga, dia meraung dan terisak… ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, air mata mengalir deras dari sela-sela jarinya…

"tapi, aku takkan membunuhmu tuan… aku janji"

Suasana hening sejenak.

"kalau begitu…" Ruki mengelap air matanya dan berusaha mengatur nafas

"AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU !" tiba-tiba Ruki kembali berwujud vampire dan menyerang Aoi, Ruki menendangnya sampai terseret tiga meter dari tempat semula, Ruki mengerang dan memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang lalu berlari keluar dengan liar.

"ARRGHHH.. TUAN! UHHUKK.. UHHUUKK.. TUAN…" dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Aoi memcoba berdiri, tulang rusuknya patah… ia bisa mendengar suara patahannya.

Akhirnya Aoi dapat berdiri walaupun tidak bisa tegak, ia mencoba keluar dari ruangan itu dengan terseok-seok.

**-BB-**

"ya tuhan! Apa yang terjadi !" Tora dan Saga yang sedang mengobrol didepan ruangan Ruki terkejut karna melihat

teman kantornya itu seperti telah diserang beruang liar… bajunya robek, wajahnya berdarah dan tulang-tulangnya patah.

"apa.. apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi di dalam? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Saga melemparkan bertubi tubi pertanyaan, Aoi hanya diam sambil menahan sakit

"hei… katakan apa yang terjadi! Aku akan melaporkan Ruki-san kepolisi jika semua ini perbuatannya!" Tora

mendudukan Aoi dengan hati-hati

"tidak, kalian tau kemana tuan Ruki pergi?"

"apa?" Tora dan Saga bersamaan.

"kami sudah sekitar satu jam disini, tak ada yang keluar dari ruangan itu selain kau… semut pun tidak." Saga menjelaskan

"sekarang katakan! Apa yang terjadi didalam!"

"emm… itu," Aoi berekspesi ragu-ragu, Saga dan Tora fokus mendengarkan

"itu… itu… ahh! aku harus mengejarnya!" Aoi langsung berlari ke pintu keluar

"HAH?"

**-BB-**

CHAPTER III A  
>END<p>

maap untuk ketidak puasannya. *deepbow  
><strong>REVIEW? :3<strong>


	3. Chapter III B

**-BLOOD BONDING III B-**

Cast: the GazettE and other

Author: NancyDiBondone-NancyTakanori

genre: Horor~

**-BB-**

"Aku harus segera membawa tuan Ruki kembali, sebelum Uruha membawanya!" Aoi berlari dengan sisa kekuatan nya menuju kediaman Ruki.

Saat itu keadaan VimpyVille sangat gelap, sinar matahari tidak dapat menembus gumpalan awan badai, huan akan segera turun..

Aoi membuka perlaha pintu rumah Ruki, suasana terasa mencekam..  
>Segalanya masih tampak sama seperti terakhir Aoi berada dirumah itu<p>

'Apa tuan tidak pulang kerumahnya?' batin Aoi

Ia mencari ke kamar tidur, ruang tengah, di dapur juga ruangan lainnya.. tapi tetap tidak menemukan petunjuk dimana Ruki berada.

"Kemana kau sebenarnya, tuan.." Aoi menyerah.. Ia berniat pergi dan mencari Ruki ditempat lain.

Sampai Ia melewati kamar mandi di dalam kamar Ruki..

Air keluar melewati sela-sela pintu sampai menggenang,

"Apa..." Aoi membuka pintunya perlahan

**-BB-**

**"CKRIEEETT .."**

"Aku tidak ingat telah mengundangmu.." Sambut Uruha dari dalam, Jubahnya menutupi seluruh permukaan bathub yang penuh dengar air.. Ia merangkul Ruki yang pingsan di pangkuannya

"Lepaskan tuan Ruki !"

"Tidak, dia milikku sekarang.."

"Che.." dengan cepat Aoi melemparkan pisau lipatnya ke arah Uruha, Namun denagn mudah Uruha mengelak.. dan membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya ikut mengalir bersama air di bathub itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? membunuh ku? bagian mana lagi yang mau kau tusuk? aku tau.. aku ini immortal.."

"Tak ada makhluk di dunia ini yang immortal"

"Tentu, kecuali aku dan kaum ku.. pergilah dari sini, Vampire Hunter amatir!"

"Tidak! sebelum kau melepaskan tuan Ruki !"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus membawanya.." Taring Uruha memanjang dan tanpa basa basi menancapkannya ke leher Ruki, Menikmati darahnya tanpa menghiraukan Aoi

"TUAN!"

**"JREESHH!" **Uruha membekukan kedua kaki Aoi saat itu juga, Aoi terjatuh dan hanya dapat berteriak kesal melihat perbuatan Uruha.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menghisap darah Vampire lain?" Seringai tajam menghias wajah Uru

"Tuan Ruki bukan Vampire!" Aoi berteriak

"Kau jelas tau apa yang terjadi pada tuan mu, Naif sekali!"

Uruha berdiri, mengangkat tubuh Ruki yang lehernya masih berdarah..

"Ke.. kemana? Hei!"

"Dia akan kubawa, pada kaum ku.. Untuk menebus dosa"

"BERHENTI! kau tidak bisa!" Aoi mulai meronta

"DIAM!" Uruha berubah ke wujud Vampire dan mencakar wajah Aoi dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya

**"ARRGHH !" **darahnya terasa hangat, mengalir perlahan dari pelipis dan bibir bawah Aoi

"Sejak awal aku melakukan semua ini untuk menebus dosa! kenapa aku harus mendengarkan mu!" Uruha berteriak dan mengaum keras di depan wajah Aoi

"Aku tetap tak bisa membiarkan mu! kau tidak boleh membawanya!" Aoi mencekik leher Uruha, Ruki terbanting ke lantai..

Uruha refleks menarik tangan Aoi sampai kuku-kuku nya menancap dalam di lengan Aoi.

"Aku akan tetap membawa Ruki! penebusan dosa ini tidak akan membunuhnya!" Cekik kan Aoi terlepas, Uruha mundur beberapa langkah dan mencoba berdiri tegak.

"Biarkan aku ikut!"

"Dia tidak akan mati!"

"Aku akan menjaga nya dari kaum mu! jika yang kau katakan itu benar"

Suasana hening sejenak diantara mereka..

"Kalau kau bicara bohong, aku takka segan-segan membantai habis kaum mu!"

"Jadi.. kau tak mempercayaiku?" Uruha kembali menyeringai

"Mana mungkin aku percaya pada makhluk sepertimu! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ahaha.. kau benar, Untuk berjaga-jaga jika dalam perjalanan nanti aku lapar.. aku tidak ingin membawa mayat kering ke tempat ku, kau ikut.."

**"JREESHHH..."** Es yang membekukan kaki Aoi mencair, Aoi mencoba berdiri.

"Tapi, kau hanya dapat membawa satu jenis senjata, tidak lebih.. jika kau tetap ceroboh aku takkan sungkan menarik jantung mu keluar.."

"Che.. betapa arogan nya, aku akan membawa apa yang aku mau!"

**-BB-**

CHAPTER III B

END

wanna coment or suggest something?  
>Dont be Silent! <strong>lets Review~ :D<strong>


	4. Chapter III C

**-BLOOD BONDING III C-**

Cast: the GazettE

Author: NancyDiBondone-NancyTakanori

genre: Horor =w=)/

** -BB-**

"Hutan ini aneh.."

"Kau banyak bicara.."

"Che.. tempat ini benar-benar sarang Vampire, bau darah tercium sangat jelas"

"Nnh.. duh!" Ruki membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkan nya dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk

Ruki berada disebuah tempat berkabut, kabut putih yang lumayan tebal..  
>Ia di kelilingi pepohonan rindang dan tinggi, suasana terasa sangat sepi.. hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuh nya yang mulai merinding<p>

'tempat apa ini?' pikirnya.

"Aku bisa menurunkan mu sekarang tuan? kau lebih berat dari kelihatannya"

"Apa?" Ruki melihat ke sekeliling, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tuan?" Ia menatap kebawah dan..

"AAAHH !"

**"BRUUGH!" **Ruki meloncat kebelakang dan jatuh dengan keras.

"A- Aoi ! kenapa kau bi-bisa ada dibawah ku! dan tempat apa ini?"

Aoi masih terlihat kebingungan dengan tingkah tuan nya,

Tidak jauh dari tempat Aoi berdiri ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan Ruki dengan tatapan sinis, orang itu berjubah hitam dan bertubuh tinggi.. matanya keemasan, sangat terlihat jelas dalam kabut..

"Kau... brengsek!" Ruki berlari ke arah lelaki itu setelah menarik katana perak Aoi dari dalam sarung nya.

"Keluarkan darah kotor mu dari tubuh ku Vampire sialan !" tebasan demi tebasan di arahkan Ruki pada orang itu.

"Kau sendiri yang menyetujui sumpah itu, aku tak bisa melakukan nya.." Uruha menahan katana nya dengan satu tangan, darah mengalir deras menyusuri katana itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya!" Ruki memutar katana nya 180°, mengupas daging di telapak tangan uruha.

"Ugh.. kau melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan makhluk bodoh di belakang mu itu!" Uruha menatap Aoi dengan sinis dan seringai tajam.. Aoi hanya merunduk, merasa bersalah..

"J- jangan bawa Aoi kedalam semua ini!" Ruki menarik katannya dengan kasar, terdengar suara katana yang bergesekan dengan tulang Uru dan membuat daging di telapak tangannya terpotong.

**"AARRGHH !"**

Daging itu terjatuh dan menggelinding meninggal kan jejak darah segar.

"Kau akan benar-benar membayar yang satu ini!" Uru menagmbil dagingnya kembali, wajah nya memperlihatkan ke ngerian yang luar biasa. darah-darah yang mengalir dari luka robek kan di wajahnya menambah rasa marah yang ia pancarkan.

**"KRESEEK!"** Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah depan mengambil perhatian mereka bertiga..

Dari asal suara itu muncul bayangan manusia yang berjalan perlahan, menyebrang di depan mereka,

Ditengah jalan ia berhenti, bersama dengan angin ia menoleh ke arah Ruki.. matanya merah menyala di dalam kabut.

"A.. apa" Ruki berjalan mendekat dan tetap menatap sepasang mata itu.

**-BB-**

Tiba-tiba mata itu tepat berada di depan Ruki, wajah nya pucat pasi.. seperti warna kabut yang ada di sekelilingnya, lidah nya menjulur melebihi dada.

Ruki tak berkutik, m,atanya terpaku pada lingkaran merah di depannya.. pandangan mereka terkunci.

Di depan mata Ruki kepala itu berputar 360° bersamaan dengan suara tulang-tulang yang patah dan bergeser.

**"UWAAAAH!" **Ruki berteriak.

Aoi refleks menarik katana nya dari tangan Ruki dan mengibas kan nya ke monster itu.

Monster itu melompat kebelakang denagn cepat, menghindari serangan Aoi. Ia berlari dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Aoi kembali.

Tapi Uruha menghalanginya dan langsung mencekik monster itu dengan sekuat tenaga, kuku-kuku Uru membuat luka yang cukup dalam di leher monster itu.

Ia mengerang keras, memantul di antara pepohonan..

"Che.." Uruha melemparkan tubuh makhluk itu dengan keras.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. kau selalu berbuat kasar pada ku Uru.. Uhuk" Makhluk itu perlahan merubah diri menjadi sosok manusia, Rambut hitamnya panjang sampai leher.. mata nya hijau terang, dagu nya panjang memancarkan ketegasan.

"Kau menjijikan.." Uruha menatap nya datar, wujud nya kembali seperti semula.

Makhluk itu mencoba berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Uru..

"Kau selalu mengucapkan itu saat bertemu dengan ku, pangeran terbuang yang cantik.."

Makhluk itu meraih rambut Uruha yang hitam panjang dan mengendus nya.  
>Cakar Uruha kembali memanjang, angin disekitarnya berkumpul mengelilingi Uru yang murka.<p>

**"RAAAGHH!" **Uruha menggeram dan mencoba mencabik wajah makhluk itu, tapi sekali lagi ia menghindari serangan.

"HAHAHAHA.. kenapa harus begitu marah Uru? HAHAHHA.." Makhluk itu terus tertawa sambil menangkis semua serangan Uru.

"HENTIKAN! KALIAN MEMBUANG WAKTU!"

Uruha dan makhluk itu berhenti sejenak, menatap seksama pada Aoi. Makhluk itu lalu melirik ke arah Ruki yang masih terlihat ketakutan lalu melompat ke arah nya.

Melihat itu Aoi langsung mengibaskan katana nya, makhluk itu menghindar namun, wajah nya berhasil teriris katana Aoi.

"Siapa dia?" Makhluk itu menatap Uru sambil memegangi luka nya yang berdarah.

"Vampire Hunter" jawab Uruha, datar.

"Che.. untuk apa kau datang kesini dengan Vampire Hunter? eh.. tunggu, kau.. Vampire Hunter? ku kira kau akan membunuh semua yang menghalangi jalan mu, kenapa sekarang kau mengajak Vampire Hunter bersama mu? pencarian ini pasti telah mengeringkan otak mu ya Uruha?" Makhluk itu tertawa lagi.

"Berhenti tertawa! jujur saja aku memang selalu ingin membunuh idiot itu.."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka selalu memberikan penawaran yang bagus pada ku.."

"Mereka? jadi yang disana itu adalah.."

"Manusia berdarah suci, keturunan terakhir matsumoto"

"Benarkah?" monster itu menatap Ruki tajam dan seringainya sampai telinga.

"Jadi.. kau orangnya? menarik.." monster itu tepat berada di depan Ruki saat ini, matanya kembali memerah.

"Aku Miyavi, walaupun Uruha terlihat kasar padaku, tapi sebenarnya kami teman baik loh~"

"JANGAN HARAP!" Uruha menyela.

"HAHAHHA.. kau selalu begitu" Miyavi kembali menatap Ruki

"aku dulu manusia.. seperti mu, Uru mengigitku saat ia tertangkap basah membantai seluruh orang-orang kampungku, karna itu lah dia dihukum.. tapi, ia membiarkan ku hidup.. menjadikan ku Vampire Monster. membusuk kan tubuh ku, membunuh ku perlahan.. buruk sekali ya"

"BERHENTI DISITU BRENGSEK!" Uruha mencekik Miyavi kasar mengangkatnya sampai ke atas kepala, Suara patahan tulang terdengar bersamaan dengan muncrat nya darah dari mulut Miyavi.

"BICARA PADAKU JIKA KAU INGIN MATI SEKARANG!" wajah Miyavi memucat, tubuhnya merenggang. mata kemerahannya mulai meredup.

"K- kau, m- ma.. masih mem- butuh... kan ku bukan? K- kau.. takkan membunuh.. ku, ti- tidak sekarang.."

"Che.." Uruha melonggarkan cengkraman nya.

"Kau tau dimana penyihir Reita itu tinggal kan? beritahu aku, maka kau akan tetap hidup!"

"heh heh.. aku benar kan" Miyavi tersenyum meledek.

Uruha kembali mengencangkan cengkramanya, membuat miyavi mengerang keras.. matanya melotot hampir keluar karna cekraman itu.

"Kastil nya.. tepat berada di belakang pohon besar di belakang jalan ini.."

**"TRAAKK!" **Uruha mematahkan lehernya saat itu juga, melempar mayat nya lalu kembali berjalan dengan acuh.

"Miyavi!" Ruki meraih tangan Miyavi, sedikit mengirimkan doa untuk seseorang yang bernasib sama dengan nya.

"Tuan Ruki!" Aoi menarik tangan Ruki dari tubuh itu, tiba-tiba segerombolan makhluk yang hampir sama dengan Miyavi meloncat ke jasad itu dan mulai menggerogoti daging Miyavi lalu melemparkan tulang-tulang nya ke segala arah.

"TIDAAK! JANGAN!" Ruki memberontak berusaha melepas genggaman Aoi yang sedang berlari menyusul Uruha.

"TIDAAAKK! KAU TIDAK BISA BERAKHIR SEPERTI ITU.. AKU JUGA TIDAK!" Ruki terisak dan mulai menangis.

"Tuan.. maaf.. aku takkan membiarkan mu menjadi seperti itu, aku janji.."

**-BB-**

maap untuk ketidak puasannya. *deepbow  
><strong>REVIEW? :3<strong>

**untuk semua yg uda menyempatkan waktu buat nge-review chapter²**

**sebelum nya, arigatou ne~ :D**

**chapter berikut nya REITA&KAI akan saya persembahkan untuk para readers~ :3**

**_ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA~~ _ ***undur diri*


End file.
